Imagine This: Dean Ambrose
by MsConCon
Summary: A collection of my personally written Dean Ambrose imagine scenarios requested by readers of wweimagine over on Tumblr.
1. Application Story

**Usual disclaimers here. I don't anything, don't sue. Be nice peeps. ;)**

**Anywho, hope you read and enjoy. If not, that's ok too.**

* * *

The whole room was silent as everyone stared at you and the current WWE Superstar standing before you.

His face was unreadable as he stood there, hands clenched tightly by his sides. You stood in a backwards arch before falling forward, wiping the whipped cream and fruit from your eyes.

'_Did he seriously just do that?' _You wondered.

Of all the things to do Dean fuckin' Ambrose threw a pie in your face?! Not only a pie, but the whole damn tray of his had made its way all over your clothes and in your hair, the food sliding down to plop on the ground.

You looked at him in shock and you saw his eyes widen and his jaw drop momentarily before he straightened up giving you a challenging look, daring you to do something…anything.

You scraped a little more of the lemony residue off of your face, slapping it to the ground with a flick of your wrist.

Fuck this.

You didn't have to take this shit! You wouldn't let this bug you; you had bigger, worse things to deal with. Only problem was…this was bugging you…big time. You could already feel your lip quiver and your eyes start to water. Yes you were mad and when you got upset you cried but you were mostly hurt. You had thought Dean was a good friend of yours, one of the best but he had just proven you wrong.

With one last huff you lifted you head, looking past him and the two guys behind him and swiftly walked past them. Out of the side of your eyes you could have sworn you saw Dean open his mouth to say something but at the last moment he closed it, looking away from you, staring straight ahead.

Some friend…

_**Hours Later…**_

"Make it stop," The guy lying next to you groaned as he reached out patting the night stand beside him. "Please!"

You groaned to roll over and stare at your good friend Zack Ryder beside you, who was lying on his stomach on your hotel bed, a little puddle of drool under his semi opened mouth. How he managed to tell you he was leaving and fall asleep at your room was news to you, but you thought nothing of it as you saw his eyes were still closed. His constant slapping on the nightstand beside him let you know he was in fact awake.

"Make what stop," You asked, reaching out to poke at him. "Wake up Zacky," You teased.

A knock interrupted you two and you frowned rolled over on your back to look at the clock beside you on matching nightstand on your side. "Twelve thirty?! Who the..." You trailed off as the knocking got more persistent, wondering just who in their right mind would bug you this late at night. You didn't really have plans to get up for a couple more hours at the least. I mean…you were a freakin' cook. It's not like you were needed like say the superstars and divas, or even the backstage crew. People could do without you until dinner time, maybe lunch time if they were lucky.

You slid out of bed quickly making your way over to the door just as the knocking started to get louder. "Yes," You said loudly having to jump back as you almost got hit by someone's hand coming forward, seconds away from your face. "What the fu-"

"There you are," A very familiar voice said in relief and you jerked looking up into the eyes of Dean Ambrose for the second time that day. "Wasn't sure if you had left for the next town or not," He said with a smile.

You glared at him, crossing your arms. The nerve of this guy!

"What do you want Dean," You muttered, your gaze deadly.

"Look I…I came to apologize about earlier," Dean said looking at the floor sheepishly, he was actually scuffing his shoe against the ground and you raised an eyebrow.

"Ohh. You mean when you basically attacked me for no fucking reason," You snapped. "What have I done to you Dean?! I don't understand it, I thought we were good friends, hell I actually kind of considered you a best friend of mine," You yelled actually starting to get red in the face. You had to drop your arms by your sides because you were starting to hurt your chest with how tight you were holding your upper body. Your nails started to dig in your palms. You were just itching to slap Dean. No…fuck that. You wanted to sock him! Right in that pretty little face of his.

The whole time you were talking Dean was nodding but he snapped to when he heard you say best friend.

"Really," He asked.

"Really what," You grumbled.

"You think of me as a best friend?"

"I did," You answered with a shrug. Dean frowned and went to step forward.

"Look babe, I really am sorry. It took me awhile to come here, I know, but I am here and that's something right," He asked you, his gaze intense.

You sighed, unclenching your fist. "You really hurt my feelings Dean, I'm already having a hard time at home so to come to work and get attacked is shit."

"I know babe, look…let me just come in and we can sort this crap out. I really hate what I did to you; you have no idea how much."

"Why," You asked.

"It's…I…um, can I come in baby, let me talk it over with you," He asked hopeful, placing a hand on each of your shoulders.

"No…stop," You mumbled, blushing because of his close proximity. "And stop calling me those," You whispered.

Dean frowned in confusion before it dawned on him and he smirked. "What babe? Baby?"

"Yes," You hissed. "Stop that!"

"Why, I like-"

There was a shuffle behind you and an arm was wrapped around your shoulders startling both you and the man in the doorway.

"What is taking you so long Sara? You coming back to bed or what," Zack asked you pulling you close in a squeeze. "I'm cold." Your eyes widened and you couldn't stop looking at Dean. Zack looked up and just stared at Dean. "Dean. I would say nice to see ya but you hurt my girl Sara here."

Dean's demeanor went from playful to downright scary in a matter of a few seconds. You looked at both men startled. "Oh your girl huh," Dean snarled, crossing his arms.

Zack smirked catching on to the other guy's jealousy. "That's right, my girl," He dropped his arm from around your shoulder to grab you around your waist.

Ok! Just what in the hell was going on here, you wondered. Dean couldn't help himself; he pushed into the room shoving Zack by his chest causing him to stumble backwards. You gasped, backing to the side. "Funny," Dean sneered looking down at Zack as he slowly climbed to his feet in disbelief.

"What is," Zack asked with his own attitude.

"She's never mentioned you when we talk during the shows. You must be some kind of embarrassment," Dean finished with a smirk.

Zack shook his head going to lunge forward but you quickly stepped in between the two not really giving Zack a chance to stop so you ended up slamming into Dean making you two tumble to the floor. Dean having grabbed you around the waist as you two fell, quickly placed you beside him growling as he jumped up pushing off his feet to tackle Zack. The two were wrestling around on the floor throwing punches, neither really getting the upper hand and you just sat there in shock for a moment before you screamed startling the two.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! What the fuck you two," You screeched. The guys halted everything and you stood up quickly coming to stand by the two idiots. "What are you two doing?!"

Dean dropped his fist, looking at you in embarrassment and Zack let his head fall and hit the floor with a little thud, he did look out the side of his eye to see Dean's guard down though and he couldn't help it, he lifted his free arm in an uppercut knocking Dean in the jaw.

"The fuck," Dean yelled as he moved toward Zack again after gaining his bearings.

"Dean, STOP! Is this what you came here for," You yelled pulling on his arm, your eyes wide. "I can't believe you would come here only to hurt me again." You turned away from the two, quickly jogging over to the dining table in the room snatching up your car keys and running out the door. You didn't even bothering to closing it behind you.

"Sara wait," Dean yelled. He sighed looking over at Zack who was also worried about you but before he could even react Dean punched him in the nose. "That's for catching me off guard. It won't happen again." Dean warned, jumping to his feet following you out the door and for good measure closed it on a stumbling Zack.

"Sara," You heard your name being yelled, but you ignored it and kept right on walking. "Sara wait now..." You felt a hand on your upper arm stopping you and you swung around going to smack Dean across the face but found you couldn't as he pulled you into a tight hug. You were confused. You stilled for a minute before reacting quickly, you slapped your hands at his waist before sliding them up to come in between you both and just as you went to push him back Dean pulled back staring at you with an expression you couldn't quite read.

"What are you-"

"We need to talk," Dean said sliding his hand down to grab your wrist trying to pull you with him to his room a couple of doors back down the hallway.

"Dean no," You said, trying to pry his hand off of you but he was relentless and before you knew it you were dragged into his hotel room. You huffed crossing your arms in front of you, refusing to move from in front of his door, refusing to look at him.

"Ok…so you're gonna make this hard on me," He said with a chuckle. "Fair enough."

You scoffed, rolling your eyes.

"Look…I could go into a long drawn out explanation about how tired I am from touring and how seeing you with Zack not only once but twice today fuckin' pissed me off but I figured I'd just show you what the main reason for me acting crazy today, hell, lately, is."

You frowned at that and before you knew it you were backed into the door, Dean hovering over you. You panicked but didn't get a chance to do anything as Dean cradled a cheek with one hand, a genuine smile on his face. You couldn't help but get lost in that look. That was the look that made you develop the biggest crush on…oh who were you kidding, that was the look that made you fall in love with this man but you'd be damn if he was gonna push you around. You opened your mouth to tell him off but Dean leaned down swallowing your intake of breath. You gasped in surprise and he moaned pushing into you even more. You reached up placing a palm on either side of his waist. Wait…just wait a minute.

You pulled your mouth away to take in a much needed breath. "Dean," You gasped again as he started kissing your neck softly. "Dean what are you," He interrupted you again, covering your mouth with his once more and you couldn't help but moan. "Dean stop," You pulled away again and he pulled you off of the door backing you two into the room.

"You can't tell me you don't feel it," He mumbled.

"Feel what," You just had to ask.

"Don't make me say it," Dean groaned looking away, but he held onto you tightly in case you decided you wanted to run away.

"No really, what Dean," You asked.

Dean shook his head. "This. Us," He motioned between you two. "Don't make me do all this lovely dovey shit, it's annoying."

You couldn't help but laugh and Dean grunted pulling you into him placing a hand on the back of your head, his fingers tangling in your hair. You stopped, blushing and Dean lost himself in your eyes for a moment.

"You're getting mushy," You teased.

"Shut up and kiss me," He demanded and despite earlier you couldn't help the excitement that ran through you at his words, you slowly leaned forward, your eyes never leaving his and softly planted your lips on his. Dean growled, grasping you tightly by your sides and your lips pushed into his more firmly. He worked his lips over yours in excitement and you responded eagerly not even realizing you had made it further in the room and were in front of the bed until he pulled back and smirked giving you a little shove causing you to topple over and land on your back. You pushed up trying to sit but he was on you in the next second straddling your thighs. You stopped moving and leaned back to look at his face as he placed his hands under your nightshirt touching your thighs causing you to shiver. His smirk grew and his hands traveled up slowly, ever so slowly, reaching the bottom of your panties. You couldn't believe this was happening, shouldn't be letting this happen. But oh it was happening!

Dean quickly reached up to grab the sides of your panties pulling them swiftly down your thighs and they were around your legs in the next second, he followed them and then he was in between your legs. You flushed but Dean placed his palm over your heated cleft, running two fingers down your clit to your hole and you couldn't help but arch up. He did it again with the same results before pulling back divesting himself of his clothes and he returned to his previous position. You pouted.

"What," He asked.

"I wanted to undress you," You whined, jutting out your bottom lip. You had only imagined undressing this guy hundreds of times. He just deprived you of that chance.

"Some other time babe," And you couldn't help but hum happily at the term of endearment this time. Dean climbed over you his cock in his hands, he kissed you rubbing himself over you and you responded by grinding into him. "I don't know if I can do slow tonight baby," He groaned, slipping just the head of his cock into you before quickly retreating. "I've wanted you too damn long, I'm already too fucking hard just thinking about being buried in you."

You moaned grabbing onto his shoulders, pulling him down over you. "Then don't wait."

Dean looked at you in surprise. "You sure baby," He asked teasing you with the tip again. You moaned digging your nails into the back of his sides.

"Stop fucking teasing me," You exclaimed.

"Ok, but you asked for it," He said licking his lips before he swiftly slid inside you, filling you to the hilt.

"Oh," You gasped.

"God! So fuckin' tight babe," Dean pulled back, placing one arm beside your head, looking between your bodies to watch his cock slide out of you before he slammed back in causing you to squeal and clamp your legs around him.

"Dean," You moaned, shaking.

He placed his other hand on your hip pulling you down into him as he started a slow rock which gradually picked up speed. You locked your feet around his lower back responding to him in eagerness. God, you couldn't believe this! Dean fuckin' Ambrose was with you, in a hotel room, in a bed, sexing you up. You never believed in your wildest dreams that you would be here, in this moment. You only ever dreamed of it. Dean slammed into you roughly and you threw your head back on the bed, shutting your eyes, your hands roaming any and every part of him you could reach. He slowed down staring at you; watching you lose it under him. You brought your head down to look at him before an idea popped in your head. You bucked forward, rolling your body to one side and Dean had no choice but to follow or lose contact with you and then he was on his back looking up at your naked body slowly rocking on him, your hair hanging over one arm as you looked down at him under hooded eyes. That was the only break he got before you started to ride him. You placed your hands on either side of his abdomen, placing your feet beside him and lifted, slamming down on him in the next second. He panted in surprise and you ground on him before riding him like a rodeo cowgirl. It was perfect. You threw your head back in ecstasy. His hands found your breasts for a second, pinching your nipples and you groaned, faltering. Dean took advantage returning to your earlier position, slamming into you. You were so close. Dean must have noticed because he was reaching between you two to rub your slick nub. "Cum for me baby," He groaned slamming into you again and you shrieked as he hit your spot.

"Oh god!"

Dean looked down, his rubs unrelenting and slammed into you a third time hitting that same spot. "That's it."

"Oh…" You reached down grabbing a hold of his backside pulling him into you with each thrust and it only took one more of those slams up into your g-spot before you froze up, shuddering under him, your walls clenching around him.

"Oh damn," He hissed barely able to come into you as you milked his orgasm out of him. "Damn babe," He chuckled, softly dropping down on top of you.

"Sorry," You whispered trying to catch your breath.

Dean shook his head, reaching up to run a hand through your sweaty hair, pulling you into a kiss. "So do you forgive me," He asked you, kissing down the side of your jaw over to your ear taking the lobe in his mouth.

You giggled before pulling back, your eyes bright. "What do you think?"


	2. One Day

You raised an eyebrow rattling the door in front of you.

This had to be some kind of mistake. This place was never closed.

It was only four in the afternoon and you were in front of your favorite place, which happened to be a very small, kind of rundown gym. The building was a little rusty looking, kind of one of the poorest parts of your city truthfully but you didn't mind. You had been a local for many years; the place had done its job of actually helping condition and produce some of the finest athletes in its day.

You were proud to call it your favorite gym.

You tried the door again knowing you'd get the same results but this time you put a little more effort hoping maybe the semi bent metal frame would give you some leniency and fall open a little bit. The place was old after all. A movement behind the door caught your eye and you frowned, placing a hand above your eyes to block out the sun and get a good look into the building. You saw the old owner of the gym, Bryan, walking around the front desk to the right, straightening up some paperwork, checking his watch out afterwards.

You knocked on the glass startling him and he jumped, placing a hand over his chest. As soon as he looked at you, you pointed at the door handle shrugging. 'What gives?' You mouthed.

You looked forward to these workouts. They helped you unwind from hard days at work and kept you from being overweight.

You watched as your old friend made it up to the door and pointed at the sign hanging in front of you saying the place was closed. Placing your hands on your hips you pursed your lips, tapping your foot. The door was opened a moment later and you smiled.

"What the hell Bry? You are never closed, what's going on? Family emergency?"

The older man laughed, shaking his head. "No, no, I actually got a call a couple of days ago asking if I could close this gym off for a day or two to allow the ol' guys and gals to use it for a couple of extra bucks."

"Who," You asked in confusion.

"You know, the WWE folks."

Your eyes widened. That was a first…but why did they have to use this gym, weren't there other gyms all over the place that would more than likely favor those wrestlers.

"Ok but-"

"They wanted something small."

You smiled, knowing this was actually good business for your old friend, ever since a couple of new gyms had opened up around town Bryan's business had been gradually disappearing.

"Guess I can't knock you for that." You rolled from the balls of your feet to your heels and back. "So a few days huh? You don't think there's any way I can get a little cardio in? I swear I won't be a nuisance Bry, you know me."

You watched the man run a hand through his short, salt and pepper hair, looking at you and you gave him your best pout.

"Please," You begged.

He rolled his eyes opening the door wider for you to enter. "Like I can turn you down. You're one of my best regulars."

You clapped your hands in glee, kissing the old man on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really need this today; I swear I won't get in yours or anyone's way."

The old man laughed, ushering you in with a towel. "Get in here before you start giving everybody else ideas. I'm not even supposed to have anyone in here but the wrestlers."

You skipped in, immediately heading to the back to drop your sweats and gym bag. "You won't even notice I'm here," You said with a wink before disappearing around the corner.

What felt like only a couple of minutes but had in fact been about twenty passed by before you ventured out of the back, you figured you'd get in a little bit of stretching before working out. You weren't really notorious for it but decided no time was better than the present.

You made your way back out, sans sweats with a water bottle in hand and towel over one shoulder. You quickly jogged over to the treadmill to get a light start, you weren't even aware of the eyes on you. Turning your music up on your headphones, you placed your water bottle in the slot holder and hopped on, setting a semi fast speed to jog on. You had built up a light sweat and was actually sort of jamming to your music when you saw the front door open out of the side of your eyes, the bell jingling afterwards, not that you heard it, you looked over seeing Bryan hold open the door for a couple of people, you studied them, it was a couple of women and like two guys. Looking at the clock on the wall above you, you nodded. A thirty minute walk? Not bad. You hopped off taking a long drink of your water, dabbing your upper body, taking in your surroundings when you noticed a pair of eyes on you. You zeroed in on a pretty good looking guy with light brown hair and what looked like, considering you were standing a ways away, nice eyes, watching you and gave him a quick smile, making your way over to the weight section. You stood there fingering through the many weights trying to pick which set you'd use today. You thought nothing of it picking up your max and started to do some lunges. After you tired of that you moved onto some curls and a little bit of lunges.

You heard loud whispering behind you, and studied the three figures in the mirror all off to one side pointing and motioning towards you and you looked at each one raising an eyebrow. The tallest one nodded at you while the smallest of the group, a two toned man gave you two thumbs up, you couldn't help but roll your eyes at that, letting out a little laugh. He looked like he had accomplished something big as you laughed and he started to chuckle. You stopped. That left…you looked at the last dude sitting in between the other two finishing up his reps on the resistance machine and you frowned, shaking yourself out of watching them. This wasn't what you were here for. If they wanted to stare, let them stare. You had to finish up; you already overstayed and did more than you were supposed to.

Speaking of…

You looked back at the front desk and saw Bryan chatting it up with others folks and you shrugged going to start a new set of reps but before you could even finish a full one you felt a tap on your shoulder. You jumped nearly dropping the weights on the floor, possibly your foot.

"Whoa...sorry," You heard a guy chuckle. "Didn't mean to scare you."

You looked at the guy out the side of your eyes and did a couple of your reps. Just as he was about to leave you stopped walking over to put the weights away. "No biggie. What's up," You asked him, leaning over to grab your water bottle off the floor in front of you, you briefly caught him checking you out as you looked in the mirror. He looked up catching your gaze and you smirked. He shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, the guys," The guy started, turning to motion towards his friends behind him, "and I were just talking about how badass it is to see a woman using as much weight as you did. Really, really impressive." He smiled.

You smiled back. "Thanks."

If there's one thing you liked being praised on it was your workout regime. You always liked to step it up in the gym and it was cool impressing someone. You started to walk over to another section eyeballing the bench pressing section. You placed your hands on your hips, huffing a little. The guy who had been following you looked between you and the section.

"You need any help?"

You looked at him and back at the benches. "Well this was actually one of my heavy lifting days but my friend and spotter bailed on me to hang out with someone. It's ok…thanks um…."

"Oh, Dean," Dean said stretching his arm out to shake your hand.

You shook his, smiling a little. "Well thanks Dean, I'm Danielle. I think I'm just gonna cut it short today, I wasn't even really supposed to be in here today."

Dean shrugged. "Hey you're not bugging us. If you need help I don't mind."

You looked at Dean. "Only if you're sure."

Dean smiled. "Oh I'm sure."

You spent a good twenty minutes bench pressing impressing Dean even more and found out they were in town for a couple of days and he told you a little bit about his character and his buddies and by the time you were done most of the others had cleared out. You looked at the clock and realized you had been there longer than planned and hopped up.

"Well Dean, I truly thank you. I've got to be on my way."

You were almost past him before he reached out, placing a hand on your arm. "Wait…um, do you mind if I ask you something?"

You stopped smiling. "No, shoot."

You noticed Dean looking down at the ground, almost as if he was a little shy; you barely caught him mouthing out stuff. You couldn't help it; you laughed a little but covered it up with a cough, straightening your face as much as you could when he looked back up at you.

"Ok, so bear with me here. I don't normally do this but would you mind hanging out some time? I wouldn't mind getting to know you, hell, I could take you out for a bite to eat, you did just do a pretty hardcore workout," He finished with a small laugh.

You smirked. "I didn't even get to everything today," You joked, knowing the only thing you had left to do was a little more cardio. Dean looked at you in shock and you couldn't help but laugh. "Here, you have a pen," You asked him motioning him close. He patted his pockets and started to look around.

"Hold on just a sec. I can get one."

You watched as he ran over to his friends gesturing wildly with his hands and you shook your head, laughing a moment after he came running back handing you a sharpie. You shrugged taking the marker out of his hand. "Turn your hand," You asked and Dean did as you asked. You wrote you cell number on his palm with a small flourish and slapped the item into his hand watching as he checked out the number for a second, closing his hand around the marker in the next. "Call me."

Dean nodded enthusiastically and you turned with a smile walking back to locker room to change. You looked back just before you turned the corner and saw Dean still standing there but he had pulled out his cell. You couldn't help but put a little bounce in your step as you walked over to your locker.

Not exactly what you came for but hey, you weren't exactly gonna turn down a hot guy who was interested in you.

So it didn't take Dean long to give you a call. Matter of fact you were just hopping out of the shower later on that night when your phone started to ring and vibrate by your bathroom sink signaling a call. You smiled letting it ring for a minute. Didn't want to seem to desperate right? You snatched it up right before it went to voicemail. "Hello."

"Danielle? Hi, I hope I'm not calling too late. I just, we're on some tight schedules and I figured I would call you as soon as possible…" He trailed off and you couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"No, it's not too late at all. Didn't really have much planned tonight, it's kind of a boring night actually."

"On a Friday," Dean asked you not believing you didn't have anything planned.

"On a Friday," You smiled. "So what's up," You asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, if you don't have much going on, you maybe want to grab that bite to eat?"

You nodded before realizing he couldn't see you. "I wouldn't mind that one bit. What do you have in mind?"

You two met at a local boardwalk and you teased him about making you walk but in truth you didn't mind cause it allowed you to take in the sites and check out some small stores as you ate cheap vendor hot dogs and had lemonade. He apologized about not being able to come up with much else and you shooed his worries away telling him this was perfect. There were carnival rides nearby and you loved walking so it wasn't a big deal. You weren't hard to please. And it wasn't like he was a local so you couldn't fault him. The date went off without a hitch and right before you two parted you planned a second date for the next day.

The second date was a simple lunch outside, making small talk. Afterwards you realized you needed a certain cookbook for a small cooking group you had joined recently so he walked with you to grab one in a nearby book store. You found you really enjoyed this guy's company. Before he left that day he handed you a ticket asking you to come see him perform and you gladly accepted.

Before long there was a third date and a fourth and a fifth and you guys were getting pretty serious. It was little challenging seeing as how he had to travel all over the place but when he got the chance he made it back to your hometown which greatly impressed you. This guy seemed to like you. When he was away you guys texted and called each other like crazy finding that you two had quite a bit in common and you wanted to know everything about him as he did you.

It was one of his off days about seven months later and you two had planned a whole day of activities ranging from skating, to a picnic, to watching a movie in a local park and a concert later on. You were simply resting your head on his shoulder watching him instead of the black and white movie playing on the screen and he turned to you giving you a little smile. "You're not watching the movie babe."

You smiled at him, pulling him towards you by a side of his shirt collar kissing him thoroughly. He responded eagerly and you pulled back licking your lips.

"What was that for," He asked his attention now on you and not the movie.

You sighed in contentment turning your gaze on the movie. "Nothing baby, I just love you."

You heard him inhale and you looked up at him, the look on his face making you laugh. "You look so derpy right now," You joked. It took him a moment to hear you and he frowned.

"Derpy?"

You laughed. "You wouldn't understand baby," You continued to laugh causing a few people to turn and shush you but you didn't care. Dean silenced you with his lips.

"Danielle?"

You looked at your boyfriend after turning to watch the movie for a bit and saw Dean eyeing you intensely.

"I love you too."

You two had just made it in from going to see Pink and you were singing at the top of your lungs, you words slurring a little bit, it was pretty late and you were a little tired. Today had been a pretty productive day. You turned around in the doorway throwing your arms around Dean's neck placing kisses on his lips repeatedly. "Thanks for everything today baby!"

He smiled kicking the door closed behind him. "You don't have to thank me," He shrugged pulling you into a kiss, you tightened your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Dean pulled back with a moan. "Babe," He warned.

"Dean," You mocked nibbling on his chin.

"Baby, we don't have to-"

"Stop talking," You said before taking his lips in yours, jumping up into his arms. He grabbed you under your thighs just as his back hit the door and he dropped a hand a moment later turning the lock. You two had made it as far as the stairs before you hopped out of his arms, pulling his shirt open, buttons went flying everywhere, he leaned forward kissing your neck and you dropped your head back giving him more access to kiss and lick all over you. He did for a minute but pulled you into a kiss that had your teeth clashing and your tongues roaming each other's mouths later. You pulled back, slowly climbing up the steps beckoning him forward with a finger. He growled lowly, slowly following you. He pulled his shirt off throwing it on the stairs and you shrugged lifting yours up and over your head, it hit him in the face for a second and then he was reaching for you. You shook your head and ran into your room slamming the door closed teasing him.

"Danielle," You heard him say in a low voice that rocked you to the core, it was followed by a belt jingling and a zipper and you moaned. He must have heard you because you heard him give one of his own. "Now's not the time to tease me baby," He rumbled.

You backed up sitting on the edge of your bed no longer trusting your legs to hold you upright.

Jesus! This guy was turning you on just by the sound of his voice.

The door slammed open a moment later and exhaled watching your boyfriend stand in the doorway. He was shirtless and his pants hung dangerously low on his hips giving you a little peek of the v by his hips.

"No underwear," You whispered.

"These," He asked you, pulling out the top of one side with his thumb and you stared at him, but they were so low, you hadn't even noticed-

Dean was on you in a flash pinning you to the bed. "That wasn't nice baby." He leaned down his face buried in your hair a little, his breath hitting your neck before he moved to the other side. Good god!

You shuddered under him and placed your hands on his chest trying to create some space. Dean chuckled lowly after heating your neck, placing a couple of light kisses on you. He grabbed your wrists in his hands pinning them down by your head quickly "Baby," You moaned and he shushed you before capturing your lips in another kiss. You arched up, wrapping your thighs around his hips but he pulled back slowly sliding down your body. He was on the floor in between your legs and you looked to the ceiling just waiting. When nothing happened you looked down at him and saw him staring at you, his eyes glazed over. You gasped trying to close your legs.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," He slapped at one, pushing them back to where they were. He popped open a button on your khaki shorts but stopped sliding your boots off, they hit the floor with a thud. You tried pulling him up to you for a kiss with one of your feet and he came up placing a few kisses on your stomach but slid back down your body, this time his hands were in the sides of your shorts. He slid them down your thighs and you watched him, lifting a little bit to unclasps your bra and pull it off. He watched you throw it to the side and pulled your shorts off quickly leaving you in your panties. He stood to pull at his pants but you shot forward grabbing a hold of them to lower them and his boxers, you bit right beside one of his indentions and swirled your tongue in one letting it travel down ward until you reached his shaft and you quickly took him into your mouth. Dean sighed, letting his head drop back as he cradled the side of your face. You worked him as best as you could suckling on him, licking and swirling your tongue trying to bring him off but Dean gasped tightening his hands in your hair pushing you back to lie on the bed. You licked your lips watching him watch you and he pulled at your panties with his free hand. You brought your feet up pushing his pants and boxers further down his legs and he allowed you for a minute but pulled your panties off like he originally wanted. His hand was in between your legs before you could do anything and he was sliding his index and middle finger up your slit and back down. You spread your legs involuntarily and he placed his fingers in his mouth making a show of tasting you, you watched him with wide eyes, your breath quickening. "Mmmmm," He moaned.

You blinked a few times trying to calm yourself down.

"Do you want me baby," He asked as he slowly stroked himself.

You nodded and he smirked grabbing a hip pulling you onto his waiting cock. You moaned in pleasure and soon you were full of him. He allowed your muscles to adjust around him before he pulled out leaving only the tip of himself in you before he slid forward slamming in you. You hissed in pleasure and he kept at it working you into a frenzy.

It was whole hour later before you were able to speak, your head lying on his bare chest listening to his heartbeat. "If I would have known this is what I get when seducing you, I would have done it earlier," You sighed, snuggling up to Dean in contentment, pulling him as close to you as you could by his opposite side. He chuckled lightly, squeezing you close to him.

"Honestly," You exclaimed.

"I know what you mean," He said kissing you on your temple. "So sleep or another round?"

You laughed throwing a leg over his waist straddling him in the next second. "Sleep is overrated," You moaned as you felt him arch into you teasing you.

The next day you stood by the door in his shirt seeing him off.

"I don't want you to go," You whined ducking your head to lay it against his chest. You felt him vibrate with laughter. "This isn't funny baby."

"I know babe, but it's only for a little bit. I know this leg of touring is going to be longer than the others but we'll see each other in about a month or two."

You groaned pulling him close.

All too soon a car pulled up and a horn was honked letting Dean know it was time to go. You guys had yet to deal with Dean doing long tours like this and it was really nerve wrecking having to see him off. You were the closest you had ever been and this was gonna suck not being able to touch your boyfriend days from now. Yes there was the phone and crappy postcards but it was nothing compared to now.

He bent down trying to look into your eyes and you shook your head.

"Babe," He laughed.

You sighed looking up at him and he took that opportunity to kiss you like he had been wanting to. "You be good now. I don't want to hear anything about you finding a new guy or anything."

You rolled your eyes and the car horn honked again. Dean turned swatting at the air. "Yeah, yeah. Impatient asses."

"Get on," You said pulling back, swatting his butt as he turned to go. He bags were already in the car so he was all set. You turned to walk into your apartment.

"Hey babe," He said.

"Yeah," You questioned turning to face him.

"You look good in my shirt," He said with a wink.

You laughed shaking your head. "Get out of here."

It was about three and a half weeks later and it was one of your workout Fridays. Instead of going out you decided to stay in and do a little bit of exercising at home. You hadn't been feeling the greatest for a few days. You had managed to work half that day before you had to call it quits and come home 'sick'. Only problem was you had no symptoms suggesting a cold or flu. You were just worn out. You decided after some tossing and turning that night in bed you'd call your friend from work and hang out. It was only nine at night and you just knew she'd be up.

You and your buddy were just settling into your couch with snacks when your phone chimed beside you on the armrest of your couch, vibrating till it hit the floor.

"Shit," You exclaimed, jumping up to grab your phone. You had just stood upright and was going to check and see if your phone was broken when your vision started to swim and you stumbled. You had to grab the armrest to balance yourself but that barely helped as you landed back on your butt. By that time your friend was by your side reaching out for you, grabbing one of your arms to keep you from falling flat on your back.

"Oh my god Danielle! You ok?"

"I'm…uh.." Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and the last thing you saw before you passed out was your friend's panicked expression and everything disappeared.

You came to and noticed white walls around you, a TV in the upper left hand corner, a desk in front of you and you looked to your right seeing your friend standing beside you, beside her was your mom with her head in her hand while her arm rested on a chair side, her eyes closed.

"Wha…mom? Stacy? Where am I," You asked taking in your surroundings.

Your mom's head popped up and she reached out grabbing a hold of your hand, squeezing it briefly. "You're in the hospital honey. You passed out and Stacy couldn't get you to wake up and decided to call for help. She was worried about you. She called me first thing on the way to the hospital," Your mom smiled at your friend before she looked back at you. "How are you feel-"

Your mom never got to finish her question before a doctor entered your room, clipboard in hand. "Ms. Marcos is it?"

You nodded and the doctor smiled at you.

"How are you feeling right now Ms. Marcos?"

You shrugged. "I'm fine, what's going on? Am I sick? I don't feel sick…oh god, please tell me I don't have cancer or something…"

The doctor laughed placing a hand up to stop you. "No, no. Nothing like that I assure you. We ran some tests and everything seems to be in order, congratulations on your pregnancy. I'd like to recommend you to some obstetricians to…"

You sat in shock as the doctor kept rattling on about pregnancy and what to do and who you needed to see and pamphlets and a whole bunch of other junk and you looked at your mom who was looking at you in shock, your friend looked between you and the doctor repeatedly and you hopped up off the bed startling the doctor into silence.

"How did this happen? I mean I know how this happens but it can't you know? I mean we were careful and…this just cannot be happening right now," You exclaimed. "It was once!"

The doctor looked at you, a look of sympathy on his face.

You left the hospital about thirty minutes later shaking your head as you climbed into your mom's car after hugging your friend goodbye telling her you'd call her tomorrow and you guys would catch up. You sat in silence until you reached your townhouse and after you walked in you ran up the stairs climbing onto your bed laying on your side to face the window. Your mom came in with a glass of water and some popcorn later on suggesting movies. You smiled allowing her to rub your back as you laid your head on her lap to stare at the TV.

Crap! This wasn't going to go over well with Dean you thought.

It was another three weeks and you were sitting on your couch watching some wrestling; you had gotten a hold of some of Dean's old works via him and the internet. You enjoyed seeing your guy in action. You were currently watching one of his promos when you heard a knock on your door. You hopped up almost tripping. Dean was supposed to be back any day now and you couldn't wait to see him. You looked through your peephole and saw your boyfriend. You threw open the door, clapping your hands for a second in glee before lunging into his body, knocking into his chest, you pulled him close but frowned when he didn't immediately hug you back. He was always grabbing and squeezing you whenever he got the chance so this was a little different.

"I missed you," You whispered pulling him into the house by a belt loop, kicking the door closed behind him.

Dean looked around the house before settling his eyes on you. He kissed you lightly and you tried to pull him close, wrapping your arms around his neck, Dean shook his head backing up from you. "Babe…we gotta talk."

You dropped your hands studying him in confusion. "Ok."

You walked over to the couch, patting the cushion beside you. You watched as Dean came over and just stood there. He looked like he was struggling with someone and you felt your happiness dissipating.

Oh no…

"Dean," You whispered. He sat down grabbing both your hands in his and you swore, from the look in his eyes that you weren't going to like what he had to say. You started to tear up and he decided to just push through what he had to say, holding your hands in his tightly.

"You know I love you right?"

You sighed, your eyes blurry. "I…I guess."

Dean looked upset for a moment giving your hands a firm shake. "No, I do love you. Don't ever question that. I love you and this is why I have to do this."

"Do what," You asked, your voice started to crack and you had to cough clearing your throat.

"I have to break up with you," He said softly, dropping your hands that were in his.

You looked away from him feeling the first teardrop fall out of one of your eyes. "I think you should go."

Dean got up walking to the door, not even bothering to look at you. "I'm so sorry Danielle. I really do love you. I just think it'd be better for you if we just did what needed to be done...what was bound to happen later on down the line. I can't be here for you like I'd like to and I know more often than not you talked about how much you missed me and how you wished I didn't have to do long tours. I don't think this is fair to you."

The whole time he was talking you sat there silently letting the tears stream down your face. You got up walking over to the door hearing Dean speak to you but you weren't listening to the words, you couldn't. You pulled open the door after Dean finished speaking. He looked at you waiting for a response and you looked at him.

"Danielle?" Now it was his time to question you but you couldn't find it in you to speak up until he was outside, halfway down the sidewalk.

"I'm pregnant Dean."

Dean swiveled around his eyes wide and you slammed the door in his face.

You received many phone calls after that and many texts from Dean telling you he was sorry and that you guys could make this work, that he loved you and he wouldn't abandon you or the child but you weren't trying to hear that after the fact. You didn't want him with you because he felt obligated. So you ignored his texts and you ignored his calls even going so far as to block him.

You were making it along throughout your pregnancy with the help of your mom and dad, he was finally back home after a long truck driving job and you had been glad to see him back but he didn't take well to you being pregnant or the father not in your life. It took a little bit of work but you were able to calm him down enough after weeks and weeks of work. Your friend was also there to support you too.

Two more months passed by and you were heading out of your townhouse on the way to a checkup for the baby. You were just turning from closing the door when you saw Dean standing at the bottom of your steps, you jerked so hard you nearly fell back on your butt. You didn't say a word once you reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Danielle," He whispered.

"What are you doing here Dean," You couldn't keep the annoyance out of your voice. "We're done…have you forgotten that in only two short months?"

Dean shook his head following you to your car.

"Doesn't change how I feel."

You looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Now don't take this as meaning anything but um…would you like to come find out what our kid's gender is?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Don't fuck with me Danielle, you serious?"

You gave him a small smile. "I mean it."

Later you and Dean found out you two were expecting a little boy and he actually seemed pretty excited about it. You couldn't help the tears that fell as he jumped up out of the chair, getting close to the screen looking at your little one and asking the doctors tons upon tons of questions.

You two were in front of your townhouse walking to the front door and after you unlocked it you turned to look at him.

"Thanks for going with me today."

Dean titled his head in embarrassment, placing his hands in his jean pockets. "I mean…it is my kid too."

You squinted your eyes at him. "Yeah he is."

"I-"

"You know if you want-"You two spoke up at the same time, he motioned with his hands for you to continue. "If you want to Dean...and I really mean this, want to be in your kid's life I won't ever keep him from you."

Dean just sat and watched you for a long while. You shook your head, turning to go inside. "Goodnight De-"

"I want you both you know," He said lowly.

"What," You asked leaving your doorway to come stand in front of him on the top step.

"I want you both Danielle."

"Dean I…we can't…no," You managed to get out, shaking your head backing from him.

"I won't give up. I'll show you."

You kept shaking your head, closing your eyes. You wouldn't go back, couldn't. Dean palmed one of your cheeks and you shivered. He watched you lovingly for a long minute before he placed a kiss on your forehead.

"Just know that," He whispered in your ear and released you, walking down the sidewalk to climb in his car quickly leaving you standing there in front of your door.

It took you another minute or two and you finally turned in, closing the door behind you. You placed your stuff down beside you and slid down the door, sitting with your back against it. You felt like you should be crying, needed to. You placed your hand on your belly Dean's words running through your mind.

"_I want you both."_ "_I won't give up."_

You took in a much needed breath, your body shaking.

"_I want you both." "I won't give up."_

You couldn't help it, you smiled.

Maybe that wouldn't be bad after all.


	3. Fun and Games Until

You couldn't help the smile that graced your face as you felt his eyes on you.

Let him stare. That was what you wanted. You felt a hand land on your knee, slowly sliding its way upward.

'_Oh shit.'_ You thought.

"So um…Ida did you say? What brings a pretty girl like you to a place like this," The hillbilly looking type dude you had been flirting with for the past twenty minutes or so asked you. His expression was ravenous as he eyed you. Every few seconds or so he couldn't help but let his eyes roam from your face to your bountiful breasts, to your legs to your nicely shaped thighs. If he could you knew he'd be checking out your ass. Hell he even checked out your dainty feet once or twice with your cute, newly done pedicure. You had also gotten a manicure deciding to go all out tonight and why the hell not?

You brought your hand up, letting your fingers tap against it in succession as you took in the heated glaring from across the room. "Hmm…just needed a change of scenery," You finished grabbing you bottle of beer off of the bar top taking a long swig. Your eyes never left the guy in front of you.

This was fun.

You reached forward placing a hand on one of the guy's shoulders leaning in to talk to him over the music that just started up. You swore you could hear a growl coming from the other male – the male who's eyes hadn't left you since you stepped foot in the building. "So this place…what's the best thing to do here? Do you know?"

The guy's eyes lit up and he hopped up jamming a hand out in between you two. You had to fight the urge to roll your eyes. Yes, you had been talking to this guy for a while but he wasn't your type. At all. He was too eager, too unkempt, too…bland. You wanted bad, dangerous, sexy types. Not this hillbilly. He looked like he had basically rolled out of bed and left his trailer to come throw back a couple of beers and "pick up on chicks".

You spared a glance across the room, at the guy in the corner.

You wanted him.

The male in the corner raised an eyebrow, looking from you to the guy in front of you and back, he cocked his head just barely and you smirked deviously taking the hand outstretched in front of you. You let the guy lead you out on the dance floor, purposely leaving lots of space between you two and it seemed the guy was smarter than you thought because you felt yourself twirled into his arms with your back against his chest. _Nice going buddy_, you thought. _You read my mind_. The start of a new upbeat song blared over the sound system in the country club and you slowly started to move trying to figure out a good way to get what you wanted out of this situation. It was kind of hard to dance to this type of music when you were more into rhythm and blues and hip hop…some pop. But you found a rhythm and you found it fast. You just hoped this guy could keep up. Sure enough the guy was moving against you –not very well but against you nonetheless. You chuckled, reaching back to grab the guy's hands and he was all too eager to appease you. His hands were on your hips and you were just starting to sway when you heard a chair screech back and heavy booted stomps make their way across the wooden floor towards you and the guy with you.

'_Yes!'_ You couldn't keep the excitement off your face as you worked your hips more thoroughly, placing your hands on the guy's hands pushing yourself back into him, basically seconds from grinding him.

You felt the guy tighten his grip for a second before you felt nothing at all. Your breath quickened and you were curious but you didn't turn around. You didn't _**dare**_ turn around.

It was minutes before anything happened next. The song changed, people moved all around you to go take seats, go get a drink, leave the place. Not you, you couldn't move- you felt grounded to this spot. After another minute of waiting, impatiently, you shook your head and stepped forward but only made it another step before you were pulled back against a hard body, a cheek pressed against yours afterwards. "You think you can just get away with teasing me like that," The guy – the other guy, the one _**you**_ had been eyeing since you came in whispered in your ear pulling you flush against him and you couldn't help the little squeak that followed. He gave a little "Hmph" and then you were spun around to face him. He pulled you real close by your backside and you tried struggling but he only glared at you and without another word, slid a hand up one of your sides gripping one of your wrists in his hand. He turned dragging you with him and you stumbled after a smile on your face.

You had just made it into the guy's hotel room, taking in the surroundings when you felt rather than saw the guy turn around and snatch you under your arms, kicking the door closed abruptly. You were on the wall beside the door in the next second, an arm on either side of you and you looked up at the guy a tiny unsure smile on your face. He gave a smirk back before he slammed into you pushing you completely into the wall, his lips smashing against yours in a show of possessiveness. "I'm the only one who gets these lips tonight." You whimpered bringing your hands up to grasp the guy's shoulder blades trying to pull him closer to you. You were just opening your mouth to him when he pulled back snatching you by a wrist again. "I don't think so sweetheart," he snarled flinging you towards the bed. You landed on your back with an "oomph" and he was over you in the next second snatching at the top of your mini strapless dress baring you to his eyes. You moaned as the air hit your nipples and he licked his lips hungrily ducking his head down to nibble at one of your breasts, hitting every spot on one, not quite reaching where you wanted while thumbing your other. You lifted your arms to place around him and he stopped, his grip on the breast he was working on tightening causing you to cry out. "Oh no," He chuckled darkly. "I'm doing this the way I want, the way you deserve," The guy pulled back letting you go and you whined. "Oh I'm sorry…did you want something?"

He was sliding down your legs before you finally found your voice. "Yes please…please mister…."

"Ambrose," The male now in between your propped legs mumbled as he studied you in fascination running his hands all over your thighs causing you to shiver. "Dean…but Mr. Ambrose to you, you little tease."

"I didn't mean to tease you." You gasped as he flipped you over onto your stomach without warning and his hands were on your hips reaching up under your dress, grabbing at your panties, you tried to back into him and he stopped slapping you on one of your cheeks. You jerked, pulling away from him. "Wha…What?"

"Stay still," He ordered and you did as you were told. He pulled your panties down and off flinging them behind him and he was grabbing your bare cheeks in his hands kneading you roughly, you squirmed and he lifted onto his knees pushing you to lay your upper body down on the bed, your arms no longer supporting you. "Right there."

You felt the bed shift and heard what sounded like his leather jacket hitting the floor, his shirt was off next and then you heard the most important thing of all- his belt buckle and zipper being tampered with. He was on you before you knew it giving you two sharp hits to your backside and then his face was in-

"Oh god Dean," You moaned as you felt his tongue spread your lower lips and again he was stopping. "Please no-"You could barely get out, thinking he was going to punish you or better yet stop completely. He pulled your dress down trying to pull it off your legs afterwards and you helped him.

"There," He groaned before he grabbed your soft globes in his hands again then his mouth was against you and you couldn't help but squirm and moan, try not to touch him lest you get in trouble and you didn't want that…his tongue felt too good, so right. You loved this. You felt the coiling in your lower belly a little while later after a couple of quick flicks to your nub and you were pushing against his face, almost there but at the last second Dean was pulling away. His cock rubbed against your heated wetness for a literal second before he plowed himself into you. You couldn't help but lift yourself up in surprise pushing back against him. "Mmm," He moaned placing a palm on your right upper thigh holding you to him. "I thought I told you to stay still."

"I'm sorry," You whimpered yet started to grind on him.

Dean shrugged pulling back only to sink into you roughly and you responded by giving him a thrust of your own. "Hmmm…no matter," He mumbled slamming into you now, not giving you a chance to do much but fall to the bed again. "I want you to fucking much to punish you right now." And then he was pounding into you causing you to yelp and squeak and groan. His fingers dug into your thigh, bound to leave a mark, as his other hand found one of your swinging breasts pinching a nipple before moving to the other. "Oh yes baby…this is what I wanted. Just what I wanted."

"D-don't stop," You moaned softly, moving your hips along with his.

"Harder bitch," He demanded and you slapped back against him every time he came into you. You were getting so close. His hand traveled down your chest, over your stomach and you inhaled feeling like you would cave in with all his thrusts and his hand in between your legs, working around your clit. He rubbed a finger over it.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna…I'm gonna-"

"No," Dean roared pulling out of you quickly flipping you onto your back. "I want to fucking watch you!"

You moaned and he slid himself home resuming his heavy thrusts causing you to arch off the bed into him. "That's it baby. Get off on this cock, cum for me you little slut."

Your movements became frantic, you were desperate to cum and you wanted him to too. You felt him wrap an arm around your lower back pulling you forward onto his thighs, your eyes widened but he didn't allow you the satisfaction of thinking cause he was sliding you up and down on top of him to ride his cock. "Fucking. Cum. For. Me" He punctuated each word with a sharp thrust as you came down and you were so damn close it took one more thrust and into your spot before you shook from your head to your toes, shivers going through you and you wet him cumming all around his cock, milking him for all he was worth. "Oh fuck," He exclaimed nearly tossing you off of him had it not been for his arm around you. You moaned watching him and he gasped pulling out and away from you to drop beside you on his back, his chest heaving like crazy.

"God damn baby."

You laughed throwing yourself on him. "W-was it good?"

"Fuck yeah," He said struggling to breathe. He kept running a hand over his sweaty forehead and you smiled.

"I wear you out?"

He nodded and you snuggled up to him for a second before you kicked off your forgotten heels and went to work on the comforter and blanket on the bed, trying to cover you two.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

You didn't hear him and you felt a hand on your back halting your progress. "Iesha, baby? Did I hurt you?"

You looked at your husband with a smile, shaking your head. "I'm fine sweetie. We should do this again sometime."

Dean laughed, pulling you close, placing a kiss on your head.

"Babe! Come on! The guys are waiting!"

You looked at yourself in the mirror noting the dark circles under your eyes and the pale tint to your skin.

"Babe?"

You looked towards the door, groaning. "Yeah-Yeah, I'm coming!"

You sat there for another moment or two before you sighed reaching for your clutch purse beside you. Oh well, no amount of make-up was going to cover up those circles and your horrible, horrible sickly color it seemed.

You were just coming down the stairs when you nearly collided with your husband. Dean looked up in time and pulled back, smiling at you. "There you are sexy." He grabbed your hand practically pulling you down the stairs and over to the door.

"What's the rush," You laughed as he helped you place your small sweater over your sundress. You were just sliding into some simple white slide-ons when you suddenly felt your stomach do multiple flip flops. "Oh no," You moaned stopping everything to run over to the small bathroom a couple of feet from you and Dean. You were just dropping to your knees when everything seemed to pass and all was right again.

"Everything ok baby," Dean asked you, worry evident in his voice as he studied you. You looked up at Dean in confusion and shrugged.

"Yup. Thought I was gonna puke but eh…false alarm."

Dean frowned but you shrugged again reaching for him. He helped you off the floor and into your shoes before you two left the house arm in arm to hang out with his shield brothers and their girlfriends.

You were an hour into hanging out with your friends, pretty much devouring everything in sight as you watched Roman and Seth fuss over something and Dean laugh when you felt that feeling coming on again quickly. You dropped your piece of bacon, hopping up, looking all around you in the outside café for a nice place to go puke your guts out. No ice bucket, no flower pots, nothing. You jetted over towards the front door, vaguely aware of Dean calling out to you, when again the feeling passed and you were left feeling even more confused than before. You sighed, shaking your head and just decided to walk into the building and find the restroom. You had to pee anyway.

You came out a couple of minutes later and all eyes were on you as you sat back down.

"You ok babe," Dean asked you, his brow furrowed.

"I'm fine."

Dean looked like he wanted to say something else but you shut him up with a kiss and turned to look at Seth and Roman. "So what else is on the agenda today?"

You guys ended up roller blading in your local park and instead of participating with the boys and their girls you opted to watch them have fun. It wasn't long before your good friend Sophia or Sophie to you plopped down beside you, wiping at her brow with a towel.

"Ok girl, so what gives," She asked, her eyes inquisitive and you looked at her for a second before looking back at the group.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why aren't you out there skating your butt off with us," She exclaimed with a laugh before taking a sip of her water.

"You saying I'm fat," You teased your friend and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's exactly it," She retorted. You two watched your other friend Amanda fall flat on her stomach and you guys cringed. "Oooh, that's gonna sting."

She pouted up at Roman who had been skating with her and you laughed.

"No, but really lady, what is up," Sophia asked you.

"I'm just tired."

"Tired?" You friend studied you and her eyes lit up. "No…oh you gotta be shittin' me. No fucking way."

"What," You asked turning from watching your husband and Seth have a water fight with their water bottles.

"How long," She narrowed her eyes at you.

"How long what?"

"Damn it Iesha! Quit playing dumb! How long," She asked again and you just stared at her. It took you literally two minutes before you picked up on what she was hinting at. Your eyes widened and you looked over at Dean again.

"What? No…"

Everyone seemed to be turning in and you hopped up. "I-I gotta…" You didn't know what else to say. Your friend nodded glancing out of the side of her eyes at the approaching group.

"You go, I got this."

"Thanks Soph," You mumbled hugging her quickly before you grabbed your stuff running off to a nearby store for what you needed.

You held up the small plastic stick in front of your face squinting at it.

Well damn…your friend had been right. Now all those symptoms made sense to you. Not only had you been feeling extremely tired lately and looked like crap half the time but it explained the sickness and now that you thought about it you were more tender in certain areas. You heard the front door slam closed and you freaked throwing the stick behind you and it landed in the tub.

"Iesha! You here," You heard Dean yell.

"Um…" You flushed the toilet you had been draped across and jumped up straightening your dress and hair as much as you could, standing awkwardly by the toilet not sure what to do. Go figure after you found out you were pregnant you were actually able to throw up.

"Baby," Dean rushed into the bathroom appearing to be out of breath and you stood there looking guilty as all hell twiddling your thumbs in front of you looking at the floor. "Baby?"

"I uh…" You looked up running a hand through your hair. "I have something to tell you," You said looking up your expression one of worry.

"Ok…" Dean said slowly walking toward you. He looked around the bathroom trying to get a clue as to what you were gonna tell him. "What were you doing in here? You just kind of left us before we could make it to-"

"I'm pregnant," You whispered.

Dean stopped and stared at you. His mouth was hanging open and his arm hung above his head. "What," He asked with wide eyes.

"Dean I'm-"

"You're pregnant," He asked back in a whisper.

You sighed in defeat, wrapping your arms around yourself. "Look I know it's not what we wanted or planned, it's way too early and we wanted more time together but here it is."

Dean didn't say a word and you closed your eyes bracing yourself. Shit! He was mad. You heard movement and you winced moving back a few steps.

"Are you sure," He asked you.

"I took a test," You said opening your eyes to look around. You saw Dean rushing toward you and you jerked and almost hit the wall but he was quicker and pulled you into a hug lifting you above him. You looked down onto his face and were surprised when you saw the emotion written all over it. There were even tears in his eyes.

"You…You're happy," You squeaked as he lowered you pulling you into a tight embrace briefly swinging you from side to side.

Dean pulled back to look you in the eyes. "Like I wouldn't want a baby with you Iesha. You're it for me."

You didn't say another word, neither of you did. You just sat there holding each other happily. At one point Dean pulled away to lean down and place a kiss to your stomach before kissing you thoroughly.

As first time expectant parents you guys gave more time and thought into the pregnancy than second or third time parents buying any and every book you could come across, getting the baby's room set up early, taking as many classes as you could. You two constantly stayed busy doing baby stuff. You drove your friends, even family insane with all your baby talk, Dean worse so than you. He was just so happy. At one point you and he got into an argument and you had never been happier to see him return to work. He was coddling you way too much to where you couldn't even leave the room without him knowing what you were doing.

"Where are you going," He asked you one day as you stood up from the couch to go upstairs and go lay down. You were at the bottom of the stairs when he jumped over the couch stopping you in your tracks.

"Relax," You laughed moving to walk around him but he wouldn't let you, placing his hands on either side of the stairwell beside him. "I just want to go lay down Dean. Is that a crime?"

"No…no, but I don't want you walking up those stairs."

You looked at him in disbelief, shaking your head but before you knew it you were swept up in his arms and carried up the stairs to you two's room.

"Uh…I can walk you know," You told him as he gently set you on the bed.

"I know but not up the stairs you can't. I'll be right back. Gonna go turn off the TV downstairs."

"Dean no, you don't have to-"

"I want to," He ran out the room in a flash and you sighed leaning back against your headboard placing a hand over your small bump.

"I seriously hope daddy doesn't think he can keep this up the whole time little one because I'll be damned if he thinks I'm gonna allow it."

Dean was back in the room and beside you on the bed after cutting off the lights and television and making sure the door was locked and the alarm set.

You reached for the bed side lamp and Dean wouldn't even let you get that. You groaned in annoyance.

It was gonna be a long pregnancy.

It was the middle of week thirty nine when you were just waking up to start your day and felt a little off. You didn't want to make a big deal out of it and have it be nothing so you pushed the thought away that this could be the day. You were having a lot of those lately.

You slipped out of bed and into your house shoes waddling your way over to your bathroom. You had to pee something fierce. You barely crossed the bathroom's threshold when you felt a light trickle down your leg.

Damn it! You were tired of accidentally peeing yourself whenever the baby jabbed against your bladder. It didn't help that the baby was as far down as it could get and putting tons of pressure on your lower extremities. You shook your head and finished walking in the bathroom to grab a towel and clean up when you felt the gush of water leave you. You jumped up in shock. What was…

"Dean," You whispered. You slowly turned to look at your sleeping husband, your body stiff. "Dean." You tried again, this time louder. He didn't stir. "Dean." You were on the verge of hysteria. Dean stirred in bed but whether it was from hearing you or just him moving you didn't know. A moment later his head popped up after having run his hand across your side of the bed to not find you. He lowered it again but lifted it a moment later, turning to find you standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Come back to bed," He moaned, dropping his head back on his pillow.

He wasn't a morning person, at all.

"Dean," You called out to him, your voice starting out low before rising at the last second. He flipped onto his back in the bed rubbing his eyes.

"What babe?"

"My water broke."

"What?"

"It's time."

"For?"

You sat there and waited for it to hit him and it only took a second before Dean hopped out of your bed in all his naked glory tripping over the sheets landing on the floor with a thud. He was up the next second running to you grabbing your hands in his, his eyes wide. "It's time?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Why's this floor wet?"

You rolled your eyes and walked into the room heading towards your closet. Dean followed and helped you slip a sundress over your head. He grabbed your flip flops by the door and came back over and dropped to help you put them on. You laughed, placing a hand on one of his shoulders. "I got it baby you get dressed." He nodded and went in your closet throwing on a t-shirt and some boxers and shorts. He was just putting on his flips flops when the contractions started to hit and boy did they hit you.

"Whoa," You placed an arm out and he came forward grabbing you to help you sit on the bed.

"You ok baby?"

"I'm fine honey. They're not too bad. You can finish up…maybe start the car." You started doing your practiced breathing because these contractions were hitting hard and they were hitting fast. You never expected this. All your books said labor took time.

Dean nodded at you and started to breath with you trying to help you out but you had this. You shooed him away and he turned snatching up your bag and his small one rushing down the stairs and out the door grabbing the keys along the way. He threw everything into the back and sat turning on the car. He noticed the front door was wide open and went to close it forgetting you were in the house. So scatterbrained was he, Dean hopped in the car and started to back of the driveway ready to head to the hospital. He was down the block, at the second and last stop sign when he reached over to grab your hand. "Everything is gonna be ok ba- Shit!" He hit the brakes turning the car around in a quick U-turn speeding back to the house. He was lucky he wasn't on the highway or that it was so early in the morning and no one was out. Kids lived here, played outside.

You continued to breathe and waited. A couple of minutes passed and you became confused. Where was Dean? All he was supposed to do was throw your overnight bags in the car and start it! You were at the top of the stairs when Dean came barreling up nearly colliding with you.

"Shit Dean," You exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry baby," He said frantically gathering you up in his arms making his way down the stairs carefully. "Are you ok?"

"Well uh-" A contraction hit and you groaned, grasping his shirt, dropping your head on his chest. "they're stronger and quicker." You moaned.

Dean nodded and then you were both out of the house on the way to your hospital finally.

Everything happened in a blur. As soon as you guys pulled up Dean jumped out of the car yelling bloody murder and you would have rolled your eyes had it not been for the contractions that were racking your body. This was happening really quickly. Before you guys knew it you were in a delivery room and you were pushing. The doctors hadn't even had time to change you or anything.

"Push," The doctor told you and you did. God this shit hurt. Why did you decide to go through with this pregnancy again? Dean kept kissing your forehead telling you, you were doing great and you looked at him murder in your eyes.

"I just started you jackass," You exclaimed.

"I-I know but still."

You were told to push again, god this was a bitch!

Dean was whining about his hand and you roared telling the doctors to kick his ass out after a hard slap to his chest.

"Baby you don't mean that," He laughed.

"Oh I do," You managed before you groaned in pain and one more push later and your beautiful little baby girl was born.

"Dad, you want to cut the cord," One of the nurses asked and when there was no answer everyone looked over at Dean who was hunched over by your side. "Dad?" The same nurse tried again.

"Dean," You snapped. "Get your ass over there!"

Dean straightened and was down by the nurses in the next second cutting the cord. They placed your little one on your chest and you pulled her close to stare at her little face. "Oh my god." You started to cry and you looked over to your husband who was already silently crying. "God you're such a little bitch in the mornings," You teased before kissing him.

Eventually the baby had to leave your arms to go get weighed and measured, all that good stuff. You continued to cry, holding Dean's hand close to your chest.

"We did that." You looked up at him and he nodded brushing some stray strands of your hair out of your face.

"We did baby. Little Natalie Marie Ambrose," He said, the tears still falling out of his eyes. He leaned down to kiss you and you placed a hand on the back of his neck kissing him thoroughly.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

You two waited for your baby and eventually she was back in your arms, Dean was right beside you in the bed.

"There you are little one," You cooed at your daughter playing with her little hands as she looked at you and Dean.

"Welcome to the world Natalie," You said before laying your head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean kissed your daughter's cheek playing with one of her little feet before he kissed your forehead telling you he loved you once more and you sighed in happiness.

As far as you were concerned everything was perfect.


	4. Study Buddy

You were vaguely aware of movement around you as you continued to take notes from the dry erase board in front of you.

Everyone was filing out for the day but not you; you were very much the dedicated student. You couldn't help it if the last class of the day, the one most classmates fled from quickly was the one you happened to favor out of all of them, happened to excel in. Hell, any mathematical class to you was like heaven. You could count and measure and multiply like the best of them. Hell, you were one of them. You were at the top of your class when it came to numbers.

You didn't want to be a braggart but you'd like to think you'd be at the top percentage of the whole damn school one day. There was just something about math and numbers that clicked with you. You got it.

You were just shuffling out of the classroom, after having stuffed your bag full of your notebook, phone and other random essentials, when you felt a towering presence behind you. Shaking off the feeling that someone wanted something from you, you continued on, turning right to walk down the hall to your locker.

Ah, the end of the day. Time to head home and take care of this homework and maybe read ahead a chapter or four. It's not like you had much to do today, even if it was a Friday. You didn't work till tomorrow.

"So I didn't get a lick of what dude was spouting off back there, did you?"

You looked up from your backpack for a moment, startled, but shook your head packing up your belongings once more.

"Um…Laura, is it? I have a little problem."

You stopped, snapping your bag closed. Thankfully you had been just about done. Slowly you turned to look at the presence behind you and you squinted, taking in the tall, dirty blond before you. Decked out in a leather jacket and some form fitting, blue jeans with a basic white tee he was ever the epitome of pure sexiness to you. But sexiness like that didn't mess with the likes of you. You were fairly known around here but it was for things like Mathletes and high grades. You weren't some stereotypical ninny but you guess things like high marks kept the others away.

"Um…" For lack of anything better to do, you started playing with the flap on your bag and the guy smiled at you, his dimples showing. "Is there…what do you…Dean Ambrose?" You stopped, just staring at him. You weren't used to guys like this coming up to talk to you. Yes, you were aware he probably didn't want anything to do with you per se but he was here right now, talking to you.

"Yeah, I could actually use your help. I've been searching around, actually went over to the student center once or twice to find someone to help me out but, well, I'm normally good at math…ok, good enough but this current chapter we're on right now is stumping me. Xs, Ys, Add, subtract, multiply, divide, pie, it really gets me at times. Most of the time I can pick up on something but I can't quite grasp this right now. Now maybe it'd only take a glance over with another person to let me know I do in fact know this crap but as of right now I don't get this shit and it's frustrating. Think you'd mind giving a sad case a hand," The blond before you finished off his tirade with a puff of breath, knocking a lone curl up off his forehead for a literal second before it fell back into place. You wanted to reach out and twirl a finger in the curl, actually lifting up off the pads of your feet a little but you bit your lip to curb that silliness.

"Uh, yeah. When do you want to meet," You found yourself asking him despite your shock at him asking you for anything.

"I mean, tonight is good for me…that is, if it's ok with you," Dean finished with a sheepish grin. "I know it is Friday…"

Holy shit! Tonight? Dean Ambrose, one of the most known in your class, the one you had seen many a freshman and sophomore class, hell some juniors and seniors too, swoon and sigh over was asking to come over to your place, tonight? You had to think about that one. Your place wasn't presentable, you couldn't possibly…

"Sure! What time can you come over?"

Hours later and you were still kicking yourself for sounding so desperate to have Dean come over tonight. It wasn't even like that and you couldn't help but cringe thinking he probably only saw it as some measly classmate desperate for male companionship.

You gingerly set down the small plate of store bought cookies on your dining room table, wiping your sweaty palms over your black tights. Why were you so nervous? It wasn't like you were into him like that. You didn't have time for dating. You were mostly focusing on your grades to transfer to an awesome graduate school of your choice later; there was no time for boys.

"Ok, So I'm going to check out that new club a couple of blocks over," Your roommate, Lacey, said, startling you, as she made it down the apartment hallway, to the living room all decked out in some sparkly number that had you blinking quite a bit. A whiff of her perfume hit your nose. She was really dressed to the nines; you had to give her that. "Are you sure you don't want to come along," She asked you with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "A little break every once in a while wouldn't kill you, you know."

"It just might," You grumbled, staring at the clock above the front door. Ten minutes now.

Your friend/roommate shook her head at you with a laugh, her earrings making a tinkling sound. "Fine," She huffed. "Suit yourself." And with a wink and a small flourish she was out the door.

Finally!

You had some alone time to continue freaking out before Dean showed-

You watched your roomie stop with a jerk, halfway down your walkway and your breath caught in your throat. You saw her eye something up and down.

"Well…aren't you hot," She drawled, gaining a laugh from a man in front of her and your eyes widened.

Crap! There went your preparation time.

You looked at the table beside you and freaked out. Crap! Where was the lemonade? Shit! Where were you books? You weren't ready at all!

"Yeah, sure! She's in there waiting for ya, hot stuff," You heard Lacey exclaim. "See ya later, Laura! Have fun!"

Have fun…you were only going to study. You jerked to, running down the hall to grab the books that had been sitting on your bed from earlier and by the time you made it back out Dean was inside the small apartment, a hand in his pocket, textbook, notebook and pen in the other. He gave you a smile but you, too distracted to think, ran into the kitchen, throwing open your refrigerator to gather the lemonade.

"Everything all right there," Dean asked you with a small laugh.

"Yes," You exclaimed, although it was muffled by the fridge as you searched for the lemonade.

It was right in front of you.

A moment later, after you allowed yourself to calm down a bit and stop acting like a retarded loon, you brought the gallon pitcher of lemonade to the table, setting it down slowly as you stared at Dean. He looked up from texting on his phone, shutting it off as he caught your eye.

"Sorry I showed up a little early. I just figured I'd drop by right after work instead of detouring to go home and change." You took in what he was wearing and nodded. You hadn't even noticed. "Fancy Smancey, Busboy," He stated with a small grin.

"Don't worry about it," You said, struggling to place your disarrayed books and notebook on the table. Dean helped you and you smiled at him in thanks, sitting down beside him. "So chapter ten…dividing equations," You began.

Dean sat and swiveled in his chair, randomly opening up his textbook before him. "Man, you waste no time huh?"

You shook your head absently, already engrossed in the words before you, trying to figure out how to explain them to the man beside you.

"So the x is 6? But that doesn't even make any sense," Dean exclaimed as he made his way out of your compact kitchen, a cookie hanging from his mouth.

You smiled, shaking your head. "How do you not get it, Dean? I've went over it twice now."

Dean shrugged, reaching up, grabbing the end of the cookie; he took a huge bite before pulling it away quickly. "I just don't I guess. Maybe I'm a lost cause."

You rolled your eyes. "Come here, sit," You said pulling out the chair he had been sitting in. Dean smirked at you, plopping down into the seat beside you. You turned back to the book pointing at the problem you had been working on, ready to start again. Dean took another bite of the cookie, leaning in to look at the book with you, his eyes never leaving your face.

"Here, this is one of the simplest problems actually. If you look here, you'll see that xy=12, while y is 2," Dean leaned in closer to you, his breath hitting your neck and you faltered for a moment before continuing on. "All you have to do is take the twelve here," You grabbed your notebook and pencil and started to write out the numbers paying no mind to what Dean was doing, in your zone.

That was a mistake.

"So here you go, 6. You get it?" You looked over towards Dean and nearly fell out of your chair when you came nose to nose with him. He was so close. "Dean," You questioned and tried to put some space between you two. "I'm sorry…do you-"

Dean's lips silenced anything you had planned on saying. You sighed into the kiss, grabbing a hold of his shoulders, kissing him back without thought. He groaned, smirking and you came to your senses not even a minute later, pulling back from him, placing the back of a hand over your lips.

"That shouldn't have…we shouldn't be doing that."

"Why not," Dean questioned with a pout and you studied his lips, wanting to taste them again but shook yourself out of thoughts about Dean and lips and turned back to your book.

"We have work to do," You said simply.

"Right," You heard Dean mumble dejectedly. "I uh…I'll be right back, your bathroom is…"

"Um, the last door down the hall," You said, facing your books, your body was locked with tension as you sat there listening to his boots clunk down the hallway. You closed your eyes tightly once the door closed to the bathroom, your face still flushed.

Oh god. What were you thinking?

Thirty minutes later, you found yourself studying beside Dean once more, the air around you two thick with tension but not the good kind…

Or so you thought.

"So it needs…?"

"Another negative right?"

"Right," You exclaimed, happy that Dean was getting your newest work section. Dean smiled at you, teeth showing and you snapped your lips shut, turning back to the book. "Ok! Next part."

You were so absorbed in explaining the newest math lesson that you didn't notice when Dean slid his chair over, closer to you. Another minute and his face was right beside yours, his eyes on the side of your head, watching you. Thirty five seconds and his left hand brushed against your tight covered leg. You thought nothing of it. It happened again ten seconds later and again you brushed it off. You were good at that.

Five seconds and Dean's warm hand landed on your knee. You gasped, pausing in your explanation but you didn't dare look at him. You opened your mouth to continue when you felt his hand slide further up your thigh.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything earlier," He whispered in your ear. You bit your lip staring at the book before you. He didn't even give you another second to think before grabbing at your chair, spinning it to face him head on.

"Dean-"

"Shh," He said, placing a finger over your lips and you couldn't help but watch as he pulled it back from you, your eyes nearly crossing. "Let me give you a little study lesson of my own." He was rubbing both your thighs and your knees knocked together, a slow burn building up below. His hands felt good on your thighs.

"I don't think-"

Dean pulled your chair closer to his and his arms were beside your upper arms, locking you in in with a hand on either side of you, up on the back of your chair. You watched him with wide eyes. "It'll be very," He leaned forward kissing one side of your neck, followed by the other. "beneficial," He finished.

You shuddered when he pulled back to look into your eyes. Running a lone finger up and down the inside of one of your thighs, his face right in front of yours, Dean arched an eyebrow, challenging you and a second later you reached forward, gathering the side of his face in your small hands, pulling him into you. His knees hit the floor with the force you applied but he didn't seem to mind as he brought his hands down to rest on your sides, gripping you. Your mouths moved together in a very slow, attentive dance. He pulled back a moment later and you whined, grabbing at his dress shirt, bunching it up in your hands. He chuckled, reaching around your back with an arm, rising to his feet, you followed and you both were standing, your mouths still fused together. Your butt hit the table after and he grabbed under your thighs urging you up, you jumped into his arms, wrapping your legs around him and he gently placed you on the table, hovering over you afterwards.

"So what do you say," He teased.

You responded by wrapping a leg around to rest on his backside and he ground down into you, his body relaying his excitement. You gasped into his mouth when he took ahold of your lips again and he reached under your sweater, rubbing soft circles on your skin, warming you to his touch. Pulling back from him, you pushed at his chest and he backed off allowing you to work on his buttoned shirt, once that was open you pushed it off and made quick work of his a t-shirt underneath. You grabbed at his bare chest as he lavished attention on your neck.

"Ok…so I'm guessing you wanna learn?"

You were reaching for his belt buckle and he quickly backed off. "First lesson," He said off your confused look. "When it comes to Dean's lesson of human coupling, things have got to be even."

You groaned, rolling your eyes at him. "Dean…"

Dean shook his head. "No, you want to learn right?"

You sat back, eyeing him.

"Well?"

"Dean…quit messing with me," You grumbled.

He smirked in triumph, and yanked your sweater up and over your head exposing your simple, black lace bra, he hummed in approval, ducking his head to run a wet trail over the curve of one of your breast, you responded by arching forward. He lowered down your body slowly, fingers curling in the waistband of your tights pulling them down with each inch he slid, he caught a hold of your panties by accident but backed off those for now, continuing in his quest of your body.

"So beautiful," He murmured against your skin when he finally settled between your legs, kissing at the inside of one. You shivered in anticipation but he didn't make you wait long. He nibbled at your other side, rubbing circles at the most inner part of your thighs, close to your sex. "Mmm." One of his hands was right beside you and a finger grazed the side of your most private area before he quickly hooked it in your bottoms, rubbing at you. You moaned, letting your head drop back to stare at the ceiling, already more than turned on for him. He pulled your panties to the side and quickly moved in tasting at your folds. You jerked with the first touch of his tongue but settled in for the ride, letting the pleasure take over.

"Dean," You groaned, rubbing at the back of his head as he worked at you, his tongue at your nub, a finger teasing your entrance. The first thrust of his finger was nearly your undoing and you shook and shuddered already ready to let go.

"No," Dean pulled back, pulling his finger out of you, his mouth away from you and you watched him lick around his lips and clean off his finger. "Delayed gratification is always a good thing when it comes to-"

You didn't allow him to finish his sentence, pulling at his arms and he followed your suggestion, standing over you.

"Please," You begged.

"Begging is good too."

"You're killing me," You exclaimed, already unbuckling his belt, your work quick. His pants and boxers were down and around his ankles in no time and he looked over your body, slowly stroking himself.

"I say we move this forward quickly because I can't wait any longer. I gotta fucking have you, need to be buried in you."

You gasped at his words but it got caught in your throat when you felt his erection tap against your lower lips.

"Please," You whispered, pulling him in by wrapping both your legs around his, his hardness jutting against your clit now. You circled your hips for a few seconds and he grabbed at one of your upper thighs, sliding himself into you slowly, making you both moan. He stopped, your walls fluttering around him, adjusting to his girth and then he was pulling back and coming in. You grabbed ahold of his arms and he moved faster, back and forth, faster and slower, rough and soft. You guys worked up to a good speed, the pleasure intense. You honestly couldn't remember the last time the sex was this good, the partner as into your pleasure as they were their own. Dean's eyes never left yours and it was his gaze on you, his forehead on yours as he groaned and panted that was your undoing. You shook, releasing all over him, taking him by surprise, for his orgasm soon followed yours. You both sat there for a moment, your legs falling from around his waist, breath uneven.

"I…I normally do…don't do this," You panted.

Dean pulled out of you reluctantly and you both groaned at the loss of contact. "I don't normally either."

You smiled at Dean, watching as he reached around you to grab a nearby cup taking a long swig. "I think I kind of failed at properly teaching my lesson," He said a moment later.

You laughed.

"Want to try again," You teased.

Moments later you found yourself in his arms, wrapped around him as he struggled with the back of your bra, your panties already long gone as he quickly, but carefully headed to your room.

"Something tells me you planned this all along," You winked at him as he tossed you on your bed.

"Maybe babe, maybe. So, what do you say, more studying?"

You had never been happier to study in your life than you were now.


End file.
